De la mauvaise famille
by Erza Robin
Summary: Pas facile de faire partie d'une famille de chasseurs de loups garous alors que l'on est amie avec un loup garou et que l'on est amoureuse d'un autre. C'est le cas d'Aurela Argente. Le plus dur, c'est quand votre tante devient une véritable psychopathe et qu'elle essaye de vous tuer. En plus, il y a un Alpha à la recherche d'une meute. Non franchement la vie d'Aurela est parfaite.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

J'étais assise sur un canapé en cuir rouge. Une petite fille de dix ans, même âge que moi, avec des cheveux blonds se trouvait à côté de moi. C'était ma meilleure amie, Tara Hale. Je tripotais le collier qu'elle m'avait donné deux jours plutôt et elle me racontait une histoire dont elle seule avait le secret. Laura Hale, la cousine de Tara, entra dans le salon et jeta son sac de cours sur la table du salon. Elle nous embrassa sur la joue et s'assit entre nous.

- « Laura ! s'écria Tara quand elle se retrouva coincée contre l'accoudoir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu prends trop de place.

- Je prends trop place ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi pour avoir une réponse et je souris en haussant les épaules. Les Hale étaient devenus comme ma famille étant donné mes rapports plus que houleux avec la mienne malgré mes dix ans.

- « Alors je prends trop de place d'après vous ?

- Oui ! s'écria Tara.

- Alors, à l'attaque ! »

Elle se jeta sur nous et se mit à nous chatouiller. Nous hurlâmes et Peter entra dans la pièce pour voir ce que l'on faisait.

- « Calmez vous les filles. Derek est déprimé.

- Pourquoi ? » demandais-je.

Tout ce qui concernait Derek m'intéressé. Il était si mignon.

- « Il s'est disputé avec sa petite amie.

- Ah », dis-je déçu.

Derek et sa petite amie, ma tante, passaient leur temps à se disputer. Je me libérée de Laura et m'approchais de Peter.

- « Je peux aller le voir ?

- Si tu veux. Mais surtout ne le prends pas mal s'il te jette dehors d'accord ?

- Oui. Comme d'habitude enfaite.

- Voilà. »

Je montais les escaliers et toquais à la porte de Derek. Aucune réponse. Je poussais un peu la porte mais il n'y était pas. Pas grave. Je lui parlerais plus tard. Je redescendis les escaliers et vis l'heure. 19 heures. Il allait falloir que j'y aille.

- « Laura ?

- Oui, chérie ?

- Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ?

- Bien sûr. Allez, finis tes exercices de maths petite tête, dit elle à Tara. En route jeune fille. »

Elle m'entraina dans sa voiture et elle me ramena chez moi. Vingt minutes plus tard, je m'enfouis de chez moi. Ma mère m'avait encore hurler dessus pour quelque chose dont je n'étais pas responsable. Je courus dans la forêt pour rejoindre la maison de Tara qui était à seulement dix minutes de marche. Je courais mais je voyais une lumière étrange. Du feu. Je courus aussi vite que mes petites jambes me le permettaient mais j'arrivais trop tard. La maison brûlait et à l'intérieur, ma meilleure amie.

- « TARA ! Hurlais-je en courant vers le brasier.

- Non, reste la ! m'ordonna la voix de Derek en me rattrapant.

- TARA !

- Chut calme toi. »

Je pleurais, je pleurais encore et toujours.

Je sais que Laura s'en ait voulu d'avoir forcé Tara a finir ses exercices de Maths alors qu'elle voulait venir avec nous. Ça l'aurait probablement sauvé.


	2. CHAPITRE UN

CHAPITTRE UN : TOUT **ETAIT** TRANQUILLE

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'octobre et j'étais assise contre un arbre dans la forêt. Mes deux meilleurs amis, Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinsky étaient allongés sur le ventre et parlaient des sélections de Cross. La Cross était le jeu du lycée, tout comme certains lycées ont une équipe de football. Scott et Stiles étaient, depuis leur entrée dans l'équipe, sur le banc de touche. Les sélections devaient avoir lieu le lendemain et les garçons étaient au sommet de l'échelle du stress. Je m'allongeais sur le ventre entre eux et dis :

- « Allez les gars. Ça sert à rien de vous stresser de cette manière. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais venir vous encourager avec Lydia.

- Lydia va venir encourager Jackson, pas nous, » me contredit Scott.

Lydia était mon amie depuis la sixième. Elle était blonde vénitienne avec des yeux bleus. Stiles était amoureux d'elle depuis le primaire.

Stiles était grand, les cheveux coupés en brosse de couleur bruns et des yeux marron chocolat.

Quant à Scott, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux pas trop longs et des yeux noirs comme ses cheveux.

Scott et Stiles étaient mes meilleurs amis depuis le bac à sables. Quand, le père de Scott était parti quand nous avions sept ans et quand le mien fit pareil un an plus tard, Stiles nous avait soutenu. Et quand la mère de Stiles était morte, ravagée par son cancer, Scott et moi lui avions servis de mouchoirs. Nous n'avions presque aucuns secrets les uns pour les autres. Le seul secret que j'avais pour eux était pourquoi je portais des bouchons dans les oreilles sans être totalement sourde.

- « Tout va bien Aurela ? me demanda Stiles.

- Oui. Et si on rentré ? Il commence à faire froid. »

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Stiles.

Mon nom est Aurela Argente, je suis brune bouclée aux yeux marron. Je vis avec ma mère, Solena Argente, mon beau-père Robert Stanford, mon demi-frère, Thomas Stanford, âgé de huit ans et ma demi-sœur, Sharon Stanford, âgée de dix ans. Je vis à Beacon Hills depuis ma naissance. Cette ville a toujours était tranquille, seulement troublée par des animaux sortant des bois. Mais ça va bien changer…

* * *

**NOTE :** Désolée, le chapitre est un peu court mais les autres seront un peu plus long, promis.


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

******NOTE : **encore désolée, le chapitre est un peu court mais les autres sont plus longs. Y'a encore un chapitre qui est très court mais après ils sont plus consistants. Encore désolée...

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : LAURA HALE ? OU PAS LAURA HALE ?**

* * *

Nous étions dans ma chambre, Scott allongé sur le dos dans le sens de la largeur de mon lit, Stiles assis sur mon fauteuil de bureau en cuir et moi, assise par terre adossée au lit.

Stiles avait amené un vieil émetteur radio de la police sur lequel il cherchait une fréquence de radio.

Il finit par pousser un cri de triomphe, nous faisant sursauter Scott et moi. Je lançais par dessus mon épaule, l'inhalateur de Scott qu'il rattrapa. Scott était un asmatique de la catégorie 'au moindre choc je risque d'y passer'. Nous avions tous acquis des reflexes avec le fameux inhalateur.

Une voix grésillant sortait de la radio posait sagement sur les genoux de Stiles.

- « Stiles, espèce d'idiot ! Vociférais-je. Tu as failli faire claquer Scott !

- Désolé. Mais écoutez un peu.

- Stiles, ça ne sert à rien de chercher à se mêler des affaires de ton père. Il y a les sélections demain, » protesta Scott.

Stiles était le fils du shérif. Il avait donc tendance à se mêler des enquêtes un peu intéressantes et à nous entrainer avec lui par la même occasion.

- « Oui mais écoutez »

Nous nous concentrâmes à sa demande et écoutâmes :

- « Patrouille B à bureau du shérif, vous m'entendez ?

- Bureau du shérif à patrouille B, qui a-t-il ?

- Nous sommes dans la forêt. Nous avons trouvé la moitié du corps d'une jeune femme. Avons besoin de renfort immédiat.

- Nous vous en envoyons sur le champ. Où êtes-vous exactement ?

- Dans la forêt. Nord Est, à deux kilomètres de la maison brûlée des Hale. »

Je frissonnais. La maison des Hale avait brûlée, il y a six ans avec la presque totalité des ses habitants. Y compris avec ma meilleure amie, Tara Hale. Je portais encore aujourd'hui le collier qui renfermait une photo de nous deux qu'elle m'avait offert deux jours avant sa mort.

Stiles, Scott et moi avions mal vécus sa mort et notre amitié s'en été renforcée. Les seuls survivants avaient été Peter et ses deux neveux, Derek et Laura Hale. Derek et Laura en étaient sortis indemnes mais Peter avait été gravement brûlé sur la partie droite de son visage.

Très peu de gens habitant à Beacon Hills ne s'approchaient de la maison brûlée. Ça ne pouvait donc être qu'un étranger. Ou Laura. Cette histoire avait attisé ma curiosité et vu le regard que Stiles posait sur moi, il s'en était aperçu.

- « D'accord. On y va. Mais juste pour savoir si c'est Laura ou si c'est un étranger, » cédais-je.

Les garçons se levèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et enfilèrent chaussures et manteaux encore plus vite. Nous passâmes par la fenêtre et pénétrâmes dans la forêt. Tout était silencieux. Les seuls bruits qui régnaient dans la forêt étaient le bruit de nos respirations.

- « Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction Stiles ? demanda Scott.

- Oui, j'en suis certain, répondit-il en regardant sa boussole qu'il trimballait partout.

- Les garçons, je ne suis pas très rassurée. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, on ne sait même pas quelle moitié on cherche.

- Peu importe, répondit Stiles.

- Imagine que l'on trouve les jambes, dit Scott. Comment on saura qui s'est vraiment ?

- Arrêtez d'être pessimiste un peu. On va bien trouver quelque chose, nous rabroua Stiles.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, murmurais-je à Scott, c'est trouver quelque chose qui ne me rassure pas. »

Je vis Scott sourire et je soufflais en m'accrochant au bras de Scott.

Ça devait bien faire facilement une heure qu'on errait sans but dans la forêt quand je glissais sur les feuilles mortes. Je lâchais Scott et criais. Je glissais et essayais de m'accrocher à quelque chose. J'entendais Stiles et Scott m'appeler et je finis ma chute contre quelque chose de dur. Ça devait être une racine. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et éclairais la racine. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et éclairais la racine qui venait de me sauver la vie. Mais ce que j'éclairais été loin d'être une racine. C'est la moitié d'un corps. Un buste. J'orientais la lumière vers le visage et le reconnu. Laura. J'approchais ma main de son visage, n'y croyant pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle. Non, non, non. Mes doigts étaient proches de ses paupières grandes ouvertes, quand quelqu'un saisi mon poignet et me colla son autre main contre la bouche. Je me débattis et on murmura contre mon oreille.

- « Ne la touche pas. Ils risquent de trouver tes empreintes sur son corps et tu seras suspectée. »

La voix m'était familière et la main sur ma bouche était douce. Pas brutal. Je me détendis. Il me lâcha et je me tournais vers lui.

Derek Hale se tenait accroupi derrière moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Moi, les larmes inondaient mon visage. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et me dit :

- « Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je vais m'occuper de Laura. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Retrouves-moi demain à la maison brûlée après tes cours.

- Derek…

- Fais ce que je te dis. S'il te plait. Pour Laura. »

J'acquiesçais et me relevais. Il m'aida à remonter et il me lâcha. Stiles et Scott avaient disparu. Je courue pour vers chez moi, et escaladais ma gouttière pour rentrer dans ma chambre. Je trouvais Scott assit dans mon fauteuil de bureau. Stiles était entrain de foutre le bordel dans ma salle de bain. Je m'approchais de mon meilleur ami et vis qu'il était blessé sur le flanc gauche. Il avait une vilaine morsure. Il releva la tête vers moi et vis mes larmes.

- « Laura ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Laura, confirmais-je. Et toi ?

- Stiles ne veut pas me croire mais je suis sûr que c'était un loup. »

Mon Dieu ! Quel bordel !


	4. CHAPITRE TROIS

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

* * *

**Adri249 :** merci pour la remarque, j'en prends bonne note :)

**Vampire942 :** Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la suite, si tu adore le fait qu'une Argente puisse être amie avec un futur loup garou, lit bien la suite, tu ne seras déçu :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : L'ARRIVEE DE MA COUSINE**

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il n'y avait pas de loups en Californie. Plus depuis 1960 au moins. Et les loups ne mordaient pas. Ils n'attaquaient pas non plus. Les seuls loups qui attaquent sont des loups garous mais, pour tout le monde, les loups garous, ça n'existait pas.

Et ma rencontre avec Derek m'avait chamboulé. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la mort de Tara, il y a six ans. Il était toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux bleus. Quand j'étais petite, je dois bien avouer que j'étais complétement sous son charme. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait que je vienne le rejoindre.

Et je venais de découvrir le corps de Laura. Enfin une partie. Laura qui m'avait appelé toutes les semaines depuis la mort de Tara. Laura, que je considérais comme une grande sœur. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était de retour à Beacon Hills. Elle allait terriblement me manquer. Je finis par trouver le sommeil.

Ce fut ma mère qui vint nous réveiller. Elle ouvrit violement les rideaux et fusilla du regard le bras de Scott qu'il avait, durant son sommeil, passé en travers de mon dos.

- « Allez debout les marmottes ! Cria-t-elle. Vous avez cours aujourd'hui ! Ainsi que les sélections. ALLEZ !

Nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes rapidement. Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuné sous les ricanements de mon petit frère. En me levant pour me rendre au lycée, je lui mis une tape derrière la tête et dis :

- « Arrête de glousser petit monstre et manges. »

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, je n'avais qu'une envie. Que la journée se finisse et que je puisse aller rejoindre Derek. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du lycée quand quelqu'un m'appela. Je me retournais et vis une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs bouclés semblables aux miens et aux yeux noir charbon. Elle portait des jeans bleus délavés et un tee-shirt noirs. Ma cousine, Allison Argente.

- « Allison ! »

Elle courut vers moi et je lui sautais dans les bras.

- « Comme je suis contente de te voir Aurela !

- Moi aussi ! »

Je n'avais pas vu Alli depuis deux ans. Elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle était devenue BELLE. Et d'après le regard de Scott, il était du même avis.


	5. CHAPITRE QUATRE

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : LES SELECTIONS DE CROSS**

* * *

J'étais assise dans les gradins du stade en attendant que les sélections commencent.

Stiles passa en premier et ce ne fut pas franchement fabuleux. Quand Scott passa, ce fut impressionnant. Il marqua tous les buts, fit des saltos, je l'entendis, à un moment, pousser un grognement très…bestial. Si je portais ses bouchons d'oreilles parce que en réalité, j'entendais trop bien. Mais c'était une longue histoire. Scott n'était pas dans son état normal.

- « C'est lui Scott ? me demanda Allison.

- Oui. C'est lui. »

Stiles me regardait depuis le banc de touche et je pus voir que lui aussi, il était inquiet. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la silhouette de Derek. Il fixait Scott et lui aussi ne semblait pas rassuré.

Tout allait mal dans le pire des mondes.

* * *

**NOTE :** étant donné que les chapitres trois et quatre sont tous petits, je les poste le même jour.


	6. CHAPITRE CINQ

**CHAPITRE CINQ : L'INCENDIAIRE DE LA MAISON DES HALE**

* * *

A la fin des cours, je pris la direction de la maison brûlée. Une fois garée devant, je coupais le moteur et enlevais mes bouchons. Tous les bruits de la forêt me tombèrent dessus. Je pressais mes doigts contre mes tempes et réussis à bloquer les sons. Je sortis de la voiture et marchais vers la maison. J'y entrais et m'écriais :

- « Derek ! Où es-tu ? »

Un bruit furtif se fit entendre dans mon dos et je me retournais. Derek était derrière mois.

- « Tu voulais que je vienne. Je suis là. Que veux-tu ? »

Derek s'approcha de moi et je ne bougeais pas. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre et le sang couler à flot dans ses veines.

- « Tu étais en contact avec Laura ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Depuis l'incendie. Elle m'appelait toutes les semaines. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce-que lors de son dernier appel, elle parlait de celui qui a mit le feu à la maison ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle cherchait celui qui avait fait ça. Et je crois qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Qu'elle avait trouvé. Ou presque.

- Oui. Elle m'en a parlé. Mais elle a aussi dis quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais une copine à l'époque.

- Oui.

- Et cette copine, c'est elle qui a mit le feu ici. Indirectement, tu l'as guidé jusqu'à la meute.

- La meute ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote Derek. Je peux entendre ton cœur s'emballer. Ta copine était une chasseuse. Laura m'avait demandé mon aide pour la retrouver. Sauf que, arrête-moi si je me trompe, à l'époque, tu sortais avec ma tante, Kate. Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de mentir et tu vas me dire la vérité.

- Te dire quelle vérité ?

- Est-ce-que c'est Kate qui a mis le feu à la maison. Dis la vérité. S'il te plait.

- Oui. C'est elle. Elle m'a utilisé pour retrouver la meute et quand, indirectement, je l'y ai guidé, elle a mit le feu.

- Et, est-ce-que tu crois que c'est les chasseurs qui on tué Laura ?

- J'en sais rien ! » gémit-il.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

- « J'étais tombé amoureux et je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant. J'aurais dût me douter qu'elle était trop parfaite. Je n'aurais jamais dût l'amener jusques ici.

- Derek, dis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur et en lui attrapant les mains. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Kate est une grande manipulatrice. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir. A cause de moi, tu as perdu ta meilleure amie.

- Non. Pas à cause de toi. A cause de Kate. Ecoutes Derek. Hier soir, Scott a été mordu par un loup. Pendant les sélections, il a fait preuve de talent particulier pour la Cross. C'est mon meilleur ami mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est vraiment nul à la Cross. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le trouver bizarre. Jackson Whitemore, le capitaine de l'équipe, pense qu'il se dope. Derek, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Et, tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi ?

- Pour aider Scott à se maitriser. Pour faire payer Kate. Et pour venger la mort de Laura. Derek, regarde-moi. Mon oncle est en ville. Il va se mettre en chasse et Kate risque de débarquer. Je vais m'occuper de Kate et de Chris. Toi, aide Scott. Et on cherche tout les deux qui pourraient être l'Alpha.

- D'où connais-tu tous cela ?

- Tara était ma meilleure amie et j'étais celle qui donnée toutes les infos sur les chasseurs à Laura. Et…je suis…euh…

- Tu es quoi ? dit-il.

- Laisses tomber. Je t'en parlerais un autre jour. A plus tard. »

Je me levais et le laissais planter là. Une fois dans ma voiture, je remis mes bouchons et démarrais la voiture pour partir. Quand j'arrivais chez moi, un 4X4 noir était garé devant ma maison. Je garais ma voiture dans l'allée. Je descendis et me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris. J'entendis des voix dans le salon et me rendis dans la pièce. Ma mère y était, assise dans le canapé. A côté d'elle se tenait une femme que je voyais de dos. Elle avait des cheveux blond vénitien et elle portait une veste en cuir noir. Je l'avais reconnu. Je savais que quand elle se retournerait pour me voir, je verrais deux yeux marron et un visage agréable à regarder. Kate Argente. Ma tante finit par se tourner vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

- « Ma nièce chérie, s'écria-t-elle. Comme tu as changé ! »

Elle me serra dans ses bras et j'eus subitement une idée. Une idée qui conduirait ma tante, l'incendiaire de la maison des Hale, tout droit à sa perte.

* * *

**NOTE : **Je mets le chapitre cinq en plus...


	7. CHAPITRE SIX

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

* * *

**Vampire942 :** Tu verras si ton petit doigt à raison très bientôt :) Le prénom d'Aurela m'est venu comme ça... Je voulais un prénom pas trop commun parce que le personnage ne l'était pas avec sa situation dans l'histoire (avec sa famille, ses amis et son passé...) Mais je me suis inspirée du prénom Aurélie :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX : LA DECOUVERTE DE MON SECRET**

* * *

J'étais à la maison incendiée, assise sur les marches menant au porche, entrain de faire mes devoirs de maths pendant que Derek travaillait le self-control de Scott.

- « Allez Scott, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose qui te permette de garder ton calme, au autre pour te mettre en colère.

- Contrairement à toi, je ne me mets pas en colère rapidement. Je sais garder mon calme, protesta Scott.

- Penses à Allison et vous baladant dans les bois pour garder ton calme et pour la colère, tu n'as qu'à penser à Allison s'envoyant en l'air avec Jackson, proposais-je.

- Merci Ela, mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée », me fit remarquer Derek.

J'haussais les épaules et me reconcentra sur mes maths.

Après encore vingt minutes de jérémiades venant de Scott, je perdis ma patience légendaire. Je rangeais mes affaires, enlevais ma veste et mes bouchons d'oreilles et me levais. Je me plantais à côté de Scott et poussais un peu Derek.

- « Bon. On va essayer autre chose. Puisque la technique de Derek marche aussi bien que Stiles jouant à la Cross, on va essayer ma manière.

- Quoi ? » grogna Scott.

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans le ventre et il tomba en arrière.

- « Il faut que tu utilises la douleur pour contrôler ton loup (je lui mis une béquille dès qu'il se releva). Si tu ne te contrôles pas, tu mettras Derek en danger, tout comme ta propre vie (Un coup de point, qu'il esquiva). Et si jamais les chasseurs te retrouvent, tu es complétement fichu mon pote.

- Arrêtes Aurela, protesta Scott.

- L'Alpha ne s'arrête pas, les chasseurs ne s'arrêtent pas. C'est comme ça que Laura m'a appris à le contrôler.

- A contrôler quoi au juste, haleta Scott.

- La même chose que toi.

- Quoi ? » s'étonna Derek.

Je laissais Scott s'asseoir sur le sol et Derek vint le rejoindre. Moi, je restais debout. J'allais leur révéler mon plus grand secret. Le secret que je partageais avec Laura.

- « Après la mort de Tara, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Laura. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, je lui ai demandé de me mordre. Elle était une alpha. Elle pouvait me transformer. Laura m'apprit à contrôler mes émotions. On s'est alors rendue compte que j'entendais beaucoup plus que je devrais. Alors on eut l'idée des bouchons. Et je suis quasiment sûr que le nouvel Alpha l'est devenu en tuant Laura. C'est un jeune loup garou Alpha. Maintenant il faut trouver qui s'est. Mais il faut que tu saches un truc Scott. Dans pas longtemps, l'Alpha va te contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il voudra que tu tues avec lui pour prouver que tu lui es fidèle. Et par tuer, je ne parle pas de tuer une biche. Je parle d'humains.

- Tu faisais partie de la meute de Laura ? me demanda Derek, encore sous le choc.

- Oui. J'étais, en quelque sorte, son informateur chez les chasseurs.

- Elle t'a fais tuer ? demanda Scott.

- Oui. Mais j'ai tué des animaux. Laura ne faisait pas dans le meurtre.

- Alors comment peux-tu savoir que cet Alpha voudra tuer des humains ? demanda Derek.

- Il a coupé Laura en deux ! Pour devenir un Alpha, il lui aurait amplement suffi de lui tordre le cou ou de lui trancher la gorge, mais il a préféré la couper en deux ! En plus d'être un Alpha à la recherche d'une meute, il est un Alpha complétement maboul. Cet Alpha est plus que dangereux.

- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé à Stills et moi ? Je veux dire, on est tes meilleurs amis.

- C'était mon secret. Secret que je partageais avec Laura. Scott, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vous le dire parce que j'avais promis. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu le sais bien.

- Laura ne me l'a jamais dit, murmura Derek.

- Un secret Derek, lui dit Scott comme s'il parlait à un débile. Un secret, ça ne se divulgue pas. Je vais y aller. Tu m'autorises à le dire à Stiles ?

- Oui. Je vais rester ici encore un peu. A plus tard. »

Scott s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Derek. Je m'assis en face de lui et dis :

- « Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non. Enfaite si. Un peu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pensais que Laura me disait tout. Même les secrets. C'était ma sœur. On était censé tout ce dire. »

Je comprenais son sentiment. Mais les secrets… c'est compliqué.

* * *

**NOTE :** J'ai changé le prologue pour ceux que ça interresse...


	8. CHAPITRE SEPT

**CHAPITRE SEPT : LE JEU DES REVELATIONS**

* * *

Nous étions allé nous asseoir sous le porche et Derek était plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait ruminer le fait que sa sœur lui avait caché des choses.

- « On va faire un jeu, lui proposais-je.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable. Le jeu c'est le jeu des révélations.

- Ça consiste en quoi ce jeu ?

- On se dit des secrets, des révélations, des choses que l'on avait cachées jusques là.

- Ok. Honneur aux filles.

- D'accord. C'est moi qui ai teint les cheveux de Tara en rose avant la photo de classe. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui. Elle était furieuse ! Hum. Je me souviens que j'avais mis du poil à gratter sur la brosse à cheveux de Laura quand on avait, elle quinze et moi quatorze ans. »

On passa finalement une heure à se raconter nos plus grosses bêtises. Puis vint le tour des secrets.

- « Je vais te confier un secret, me dit Derek. Quand je sortais avec ta tante, j'étais, certes, amoureux d'elle, mais j'avais un petit faible pour une autre fille bien plus jeune que moi ?

- Ah bon ? A moi. Mais tu ne te moques pas d'accord ?

- Promis.

- Bon. Quand j'avais dix ans, j'étais amoureuse de toi. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Tara. Dès que tu entrais dans la pièce où je me trouvais, je devenais rouge pivoine.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu te cachais toujours derrière tes cheveux quand j'étais là et que Tara riait.

- Oui.

- Et aujourd'hui ? Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop. J'avoue que tu me plais beaucoup. Mais j'ai grandi. Mais tu ne m'as pas dis. C'était qui cette fille plus jeune.

- Tu ne te moques pas hein ?

- Promis.

- Toi. Je trouvais adorable cette manie que tu avais de rougir et d'utiliser tes cheveux pour te cacher.

- Et aujourd'hui ? Tu as toujours un faible pour moi ? »

Je savais que l'on était sur un terrain un peu glissant.

- « Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Je dois bien avouer que tu me plais. Beaucoup. Mais je suis vieux. »

Il réutilisait mes phrases.

- « Pas si vieux que ça. Tu as à peine vingt deux ans.

- Et toi seize.

- Et alors. De toute façon, du point de vue de ma mère, je suis majeure. Alors je m'en fou.

- J'ai six ans de plus que toi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Et où est le problème ?

- C'est presque dix ans.

- Mais ce n'est que six.

- Je suis sorti avec ta tante.

- Tu cherches des excuses là. Ou à me décourager ?

- Non. Je te fais juste remarquer que je suis plus vieux que toi.

- Et moi, je te dis juste que je m'en fous. Alors maintenant, la question qui se pose, c'est, quand vas-tu m'embrasser ?

- Mais maintenant mademoiselle, maintenant. »

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Franchement, le jeu des révélations, c'est un jeu génial !


	9. CHAPITRE HUIT

**CHAPITRE HUIT : LA PREMIERE ATTAQUE DE L'ALPHA**

* * *

Ça faisait un mois que je sortais avec Derek et que j'aidais Scott à se contrôler. Kate menait sa chasse aux loups garous. Elle avait découvert que l'Alpha avait transformé un autre loup garou. Elle chassait donc l'Alpha, Derek ET Scott. Elle ne savait pas pour moi, ce qui me donnait un sacré avantage. Elle était complétement obsédé par l'identité de l'Alpha et celle du deuxième Beta.

Kate essayait de faire amie-amie avec moi mais je l'évitais. J'avais tapissé un tableau de liège de coupures de journaux et de photos de la maison brûlée ainsi que de ces habitants, que Kate avait vus un jour en entrant dans ma chambre. Je l'avais vu dangereusement pâlir et elle m'avait dis :

- « Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de cette vieille histoire ?

- Tu te rappelles de ma meilleure amie Tara ?

- Oui.

- C'était la cousine de Derek et Laura Hale. Elle est morte dans l'incendie. Et je suis sûr que cet incendie est un incendie criminel. Avec Stiles et Scott, on a décidé de faire notre propre enquête.

- Et quand vous aurez trouvé le coupable ?

- On lui fera payer et on le livrera à la police.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me demander. Je t'aiderais avec plaisir.

- Merci, j'y penserais. »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que je connaissais déjà le coupable.

Plus tard, durant la nuit suivant la pleine lune, j'étais dans la forêt avec Scott. Stills était resté chez lui. Son père le surveillait de près.

- « Ta famille est au courant pour toi ? me demanda Scott.

- Oui. Sauf Kate.

- Même le père d'Allison ?

- Chris a été le premier à le savoir. Il a aidé Laura. A sa manière.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il l'a laissé faire sa traque sans la chasser.

- Tu lui as dis pour Kate ?

- Non. Parce que c'est à moi seule de m'occuper de Kate. Personne d'autre. »

Nous marchions en silence quand j'entendis un bruit. Je fis signe à Scott de s'arrêter.

- « Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tais-toi, » ordonnais-je

Il s'exécuta et j'enlevais mes bouchons. Je me concentrais sur les bruits alentours.

La respiration calme de Scott, son cœur qui bat à un rythme régulier, le sang qui pulse dans ses veines, le vent dans les feuilles mortes, le vent dans les branches, les animaux, et une respiration saccadée, hachée, animale. Je me concentrais sur cette respiration. Un cœur humide qui bat fort, un sang épais qui coule à flot dans les veines, une respiration meurtrière, rapide. La respiration d'un loup garou. Celle de l'Alpha. Je me penchais vers Scott et dis :

- « L'Alpha est ici. Il peut m'entendre. Alors tu vas te mettre à courir le plus vite possible. D'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et se mit à courir. Je partis à sa suite. L'Alpha se mit immédiatement à notre poursuite. Je l'entendais haleter et baver. Je l'entendais courir de plus en plus vite et il finit par me rattraper. Je sentis ses pattes s'abattre sur mes épaules et je tombais à terre. Scott s'arrêta et me regarda.

- « Va-t'en ! Hurlais-je. Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Va-t'en ! Je me débrouille ! »

Il finit par m'obéir et je sentis sa voix grondante résonner dans mon oreille.

- « Scott est à moi. Il fait parti de ma meute. Tout comme Derek. Et toi.

- Non, rugis-je de ma voix de loup garou. Je fais partie de la meute de Laura. Derek aussi.

- Tu ne contestes pas pour Scott. »

Je ne cherchais même pas à le contredire. J'attrapais une pierre et l'abattis sur sa tête. Il poussa un grognement et je réussis à me libérer de son emprise. Je me remis à courir et j'arrivais à la maison brûlée. L'Alpha m'y rejoignit et je grognais. Je savais à quoi ressemblait mon visage. Je devais avoir les yeux jaunes, le haut du nez retroussé, des oreilles pointus et des dents aiguisées. Les ongles de mes mains avaient poussés, se transformant en griffes. Je rugis et lui dis :

- « Laisse nous ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Vous avez besoin d'un Alpha !

- Tu risques surtout de nous attirer des ennuis. Les chasseurs sont en ville. Tu risques de nous faire tous tuer !

- Je suis l'Alpha ! C'est moi qui décide. »

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête et mon loup eut envie de se tapir devant le loup dominant. Mais mon humanité refusait de plier l'échine. On entendit un bruit de voiture et j'entendis la voix de Kate. Il fallait que je me tire de là ! Et vite. Je m'enfuis entre les arbres, sautant au dessus des obstacles. Je m'arrêtais à la lisière de la forêt, quand j'entendis le hurlement de l'Alpha et les coups de feu. Je sentis mon visage changer et je sortis de la forêt pour rentrer chez moi. J'allais sortir de la forêt quand j'entendis ma tante dire :

- « Il y avait un autre loup garou avec lui. Plus léger que les deux autres Beta. Il y a quatre loups garous à Beacon Hills. Et d'après les traces, c'est une fille. »

Et merde !


	10. CHAPITRE NEUF

**CHAPITRE NEUF : MA TANTE, MON PETIT AMI ET MOI, UNE HISTOIRE CROISEE**

* * *

Je rentrais rapidement à la maison et allais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et mes douleurs musculaires disparurent. J'entendis mon portable sonner mais je le laissais. J'appellerais Scott plus tard. Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette. Quand je retournais dans ma chambre, je trouvais Derek assit dans mon fauteuil de bureau. Il me lança un regard noir. Je savais qu'il allait m'engueuler parce que, je le savais, Scott l'avait prévenu, et je ne l'avais pas appelé pour le rassurer sur ma petite personne. Je me rendis compte de la tenue dans laquelle j'étais. Je portais seulement une petite serviette.

- « Salut mon amour, le saluais-je ironiquement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton téléphone ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Et bien, j'ai pris une douche, comme tu peux le voir.

- Scott m'a dit que tu t'étais fait attraper par l'Alpha.

- Attraper est un bien grand mot. On a juste eu une petite discussion. Il est très possessif ce garçon.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Aurela. Je me suis inquiété !

- Tu t'es inquiété ? » demandais-je en souriant et en m'approchant de lui.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je sentis sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule.

- « Oui, je me suis inquiété. C'est si étonnant que ça ?

- Et bien oui. Mais je dois dire que je suis flattée que tu te fasses du souci pour moi.

- Ne recommences pas d'accord ?

- Promis, je t'appellerais au moindre problème.

- Parfait.

- Tu es mignon quand tu es inquiet.

- Je n'aime pas être inquiet.

- J'ai vu ça. Je peux me faire pardonner comment ? »

Je le vis sourire et je savais déjà que j'étais pardonnée.

- « Et bien, y'a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire effectivement.

- Et c'est quoi ? »

Le loup garou passa sa main sous ma serviette et je me mis à rire. J'esquivais ses mains et me relevais.

- « Tu es bien entreprenant. Ma mère est en bas. Tu es en train d'essayer de déshabiller ta petite amie, chez elle, dans sa chambre avec sa mère juste dans la pièce en dessous. Mère qui fait partie d'une famille de chasseur de loups garous. Tu aimes les risques mon cœur ?

- énormément. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Il faut que tu t'en ailles Derek. Je vais aller me coucher et si jamais ma mère monte, tu risques d'avoir de sacrés problèmes. Et je ne veux pas que tu ais de problèmes. On se voit demain.

- Tu me promets que tu ne ressortiras pas ce soir.

- Promis. Maintenant va-t'en.

- Tu me jettes dehors ?

- Oui. Je te rejoins demain chez toi.

- Ok. »

Derek se leva et allait passer par la fenêtre quand je le rattrapais par le bras.

- « Attends, chuchotais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a le bal du lycée dans deux semaines.

- Et ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier. Et j'aurais voulu que tu viennes avec moi.

- Tu veux que je sois ton cavalier pour le bal de ton lycée ?

- Et bien oui. On sort ensemble alors je me disais que l'on pourrait y aller ensemble. Après si tu veux pas, je peux très bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance et…

- J'irais avec toi. Pas question que tu y ailles avec un autre gars que moi.

- Jaloux ?

- Non. Possessif.

- C'est pareil.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Alors on se voit demain.

- D'accord à demain. »

Derek se pencha vers la jeune femme et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aurela ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment et Derek sauta par la fenêtre. J'enfilais un pyjama et me glissais sous mes draps. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les rayons du soleil sur mon visage qui me réveilla. J'eus du mal à me lever mais je finis par sortir de dessous mes draps. J'enfilais une robe moulante noire qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et une paire de bottes noires et me fis une tresse que je fis passer par dessus mon épaule. Je mis ma veste en cuir et je rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine. Kate s'y trouvait et elle buvait un café avec mon beau-père et ma mère. Je lui fis la bise et embrassais ma mère ainsi que Robert. La deuxième phase de mon plan pouvait aisément se dérouler maintenant si je m'y mettais. Allons-y.

- « Les mioches ne sont pas là ? demandais-je en prenant un pain au chocolat.

- Ils sont partis à un anniversaire, me répondit Rob. Et toi ?

- Et bien, moi je suis là comme tu peux le voir, dis-je en riant.

- Non, je voulais dire, où vas-tu habillée aussi joliment ?

- Oh ça. J'ai rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ? me demanda ma mère.

- Avec mon petit ami.

- Tu as un petit ami ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. »

Robert et ma mère ne s'étonnèrent pas de savoir que j'avais un petit ami. Je ne leur parlé pas beaucoup de ma vie sentimentale et maman savait que j'étais un loup garou. Même Robert, qui pourtant était aussi un chasseur. Il savait que je sortais avec un autre loup garou, plus vieux que moi. Pas plus, pas moins. Il fallait qu'ils soient un minimum surpris tout de même.

- « Et qui est l'heureux élu ? me demanda ma tante.

- Derek Hale. »

Ça y est. Je venais de lâcher la bombe. Robert haussa un sourcil en avalant une gorgée de café. Je pouvais voir son sourire derrière sa tasse. Kate, elle, avait recraché le café qu'elle s'apprêtée à boire. Ma mère, elle, retenait à grande peine son fou rire. J'aurais dût deviner qu'elle le savait déjà. Ma mère savait toujours tout.

- « Derek Hale ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'étouffa Kate.

- Et bien si. Ça fait un mois. Et il est génial.

- Ça se passe bien entre vous ? me demanda Robert comme si de rien était.

- Oui. Il va m'accompagner au bal de promo.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui Aurela ! s'écria Kate.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais…il est trop vieux pour toi ! Et si tu te souviens bien, je suis sortie moi-même avec lui et ça s'est très mal terminer.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, dis-je. Vous avez rompu juste après l'incendie de sa maison. Mais vous ne sortez plus ensemble alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui.

- Mais enfin Ela…

- Elle n'a pas tord, tu sais Kate. Il n'y a plus rien du tout entre toi et ce Derek. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui empêche Aurela d'être avec lui.

- Il a six ans de plus qu'elle !

- Et alors ? répondit Robert. Si ce garçon se comporte bien avec elle, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, s'outragea Kate.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Kate, répondit Solena. Tu n'as qu'a invité ce jeune homme à venir diner ici un soir dans la semaine, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Parfait, je lui dirais. Je dois y aller ou je vais finir par être vraiment en retard. A ce soir. »

Je les saluais et sortis en courant de la maison. Kate venait de prouver que Derek la mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais soulevé le sujet de leur rupture tout de suite après l'incendie. Robert était, ce que l'on appelle, un curieux maladif. Il va vouloir absolument tout savoir. Rob respecte aussi beaucoup le code d'honneur des chasseurs. Et sur ce coup là, Kate avait enfreint toutes les règles. Et si Rob découvre la vérité, il allait se mettre très en colère. Et Kate allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ça s'était certain.

Je me rendis à la maison de Derek et le rejoignis à l'intérieur. Je déposais mon sac à main sur un meuble encore à peu près en état.

- « Il faut vraiment que tu refasses la déco chéri. Ou que tu déménages et que tu investisses dans une maison habitable. Ça devient urgent, dis-je en sachant que même si je ne le voyais pas, il pouvait m'entendre.

- Comme si ça t'intéressait, entendis-je.

- Evidement que ça m'intéresse. Tu m'intéresses. Tu ne veux pas te montrer ? J'ai l'impression de parler toute seule et entre nous, je suis un peu jeune pour me parler à moi-même, tu trouves pas ? »

Je l'entendis marcher sur les planches du parquet grinçant de l'étage et je le vis apparaître en haut des escaliers. Il descendit lentement les escaliers et il haussa les sourcils en voyant ma tenue.

- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je voulais juste être jolie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être jolie.

- C'est gentil. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ?

- Ce matin, Kate était chez moi et j'ai annoncé à ma mère, mon beau-père et aussi à Kate que l'on était ensemble.

- Et ?

- Kate s'est emmêlée les pinceaux et j'ai soulevé le sujet de l'incendie. Robert est très curieux et il est un chasseur. Il va vouloir connaître cette histoire d'incendie et il est très à cheval sur le code.

- Et après ?

- Ma mère veut que tu viennes diner un soir dans la semaine.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoutes Derek, c'est la meilleure solution. Ma mère n'a rien contre toi et Robert non plus.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'aille m'enfermer pendant toute une soirée dans la même maison que toute une bande de chasseurs ? J'aime les risques, chérie mais là c'est du suicide.

- Derek, Kate est en train de se vendre toute seule, on y est presque. Si tu viens diner, ma mère va l'inviter et elle va vouloir refuser. Robert va vouloir fouiner et il trouve toujours. Quand il apprendra ce qu'elle a fait, il l'enverra en prison.

- Et pour l'Alpha ? Pendant que l'on sera entrain de diner tranquillement chez toi, il sera entrain de foutre le bordel quelque part.

- Refuse si tu veux Derek. Mais l'Alpha sera toujours là quand le diner sera finit. Tu ne veux juste pas te retrouver devant Kate.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu passes ton temps à fuir les problèmes Derek ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir ma tante éternellement alors autant que tu l'affrontes maintenant.

- Non.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ou quoi ?

- Non bien sur que non. Mais elle a tué toute ma famille Aurela. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler face à elle.

- Je serais là moi.

- D'accord. J'accepte. Demain.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué. »

Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et il me serra contre lui. Je lui embrassais le visage et je le sentis sourire contre la peau de mon cou.

- « Enfaite, chuchotais-je en souriant. Tu es encore un bébé qui a besoin d'être rassuré.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne suis plus un bébé depuis longtemps.

- Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de dire des bêtises à longueur de temps. »

Il allait répondre quand Stiles déboula dans la maison. Quand il vit notre position, il se retourna et dit :

- « Désolé de vous déranger mais on a un problème.

- Quoi ?

- Ta tante a découvert pour Scott. »

Ça, c'était sacrément mauvais pour mon plan.


	11. CHAPITRE DIX

**CHAPITRE DIX : LE SAUVETAGE RATE DE SCOTT**

* * *

Je déboulais comme une malade devant chez ma cousine, là où logeait ma tante. Je tambourinais contre la porte et ce fut la femme de mon oncle qui m'ouvrit. J'entrais sans rien dire et me mis à chercher Chris.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi Aurela.

- Oh, je suis désolée Marie mais je dois absolument parler à Chris. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Il vient de partir. Kate a fais une bêtise.

- Ils sont où ?

- Tu ne vas pas partir à leur recherche tout de même ? C'est une affaire de chasseurs pas de loups garous.

- Ce qui concerne les chasseurs, concerne aussi les loups garous. Et le loup garou que Kate a attrapé est mon ami. Alors ça me concerne. Alors dis moi où ils sont Marie.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Alors je les retrouverais moi-même. Mais dis juste à Chris que j'ai découvert qui était l'incendiaire de la maison des Hale. Et que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie quand il découvrira qui s'est. »

Je ressortis de la maison et remontais dans ma voiture. Je pris mon téléphone et essayais d'appeler Scott. Messagerie. Je démarrais et me rendis à une planque que j'avais découverte avec Laura. Kate l'a connaissais. Elle devait se cacher là. Maintenant, il fallait que j'y aille.

Je me rendis dans la forêt et, en cherchant un peu, je trouvais la cachette. Je bougeais la porte coulissante qui disparut dans la roche et je me glissais dans l'ouverture. Kate avait du carrément assommer Scott pour le faire entrer là dedans sans qu'il ne se débatte. Je longeais les murs et entendis des voix :

- « C'est le deuxième Beta. Il nous reste la fille. Après on aura plus qu'à les tuer tous, dit la voix de Kate.

- Mais si on tuait juste l'Alpha. Aucun des trois Beta restant ne pourra transformer d'autre loup garou, répondit une voix qui m'était inconnu.

- Tu n'y comprends rien. Ce sont des animaux, ils doivent tous mourir. Surtout Derek. Il perverti ma nièce. Et celui là allé faire de même avec l'autre. Pas question qu'ils touchent à ma famille.

- Je vais voir où ça en est sur la recherche de la fille.

- Ok. »

J'entendis l'homme se diriger à l'opposé de moi et je me remis en marche. Quand j'arrivais là où était caché Kate, je pus voir Scott suspendu par les bras et Kate l'observait, debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « C'est dommage. Tu étais si mignon. Quel gâchis. Je te promets que je penserais à toi quand je tuerais l'Alpha. Tu aurais pu avoir une vie normale, si cet Alpha n'avait pas débarqué. Tu aurais pu avoir une vie paisible avec Allison.

- Et toi tu parles trop, intervins-je. Il aurait pu vivre avec sa lycanthropie en paix si tu n'étais pas venue mettre tes gros sabots dans nos histoires.

- Aurela ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

- Je l'ai découvert avec Laura Hale, il y a un an et demi.

- Laura Hale ?

- Ouais. Mon Alpha.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas être…

- Si. Je peux. Et toute la famille est au courant.

- Non, c'est impossible…

- Si ça l'est. Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas nous enfermer au sous sol de l'une des maisons et foutre le feu à la baraque… comme tu l'as fais pour la maison des Hale ?

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu suivais les ordres ? Quels ordres Kate ? Tara, ma meilleure amie, elle était humaine, elle était ordinaire et elle n'avait que dix ans.

- Elle était au courant pour les loups garous, elle vivait avec des monstres.

- Toi aussi tu as vécu avec un monstre. Je me suis fait mordre, il y a deux ans. Et moi aussi j'étais au courant pour les loups garous quand j'avais dix ans. Tu aurais du me brûler avec les autres.

- Aurela…

- Quand tu as vu le tableau dans ma chambre, je savais déjà que c'était toi. Tu as paniqué ce matin quand j'ai dis que je sortais avec Derek Hale. Et tu as bien raison d'avoir peur. Parce qu'on a tous la haine envers toi Kate. Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir ici. Les loups garous avaient déjà touché à ta famille bien avant l'incendie. Tu as déshonoré notre famille de chasseurs en sortant avec Derek.

- Je faisais ça pour avoir des informations.

- Peu être. Mais tu as quand même fais des choses que tu n'aurais pas du faire en temps que chasseuse.

- Et toi ? Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ce que tu fais avec Derek en étant une Argente.

- La seule différence entre toi et moi Kate, c'est que moi, je ne suis pas une chasseuse. Je suis un loup garou. Et je l'assume. J'ai retourné ma veste. Et Chris le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Tu es la seule que l'on a laissé dans l'ignorance parce que l'on savait que tu étais une tarée. Tu fais honte à notre famille Kate. Maintenant libères Scott. Tout de suite. »

Mon visage avait changé. J'étais devenue un loup garou. Et je voulais protéger ma meute.

- « Alors c'est toi, la femelle loup garou hein, murmura Kate. Parfait. Avec vous deux, ici, je pourrais attirer l'Alpha et Derek. Ils vont se précipiter ici comme des mouches. »

Elle attrapa une espèce de matraque et Scott me cria :

- « Fais attention ! Elle est électrique ! »

Je prends note. Electricité = très mauvais pour les loups garous. Kate se jeta sur moi et je la repoussais avec un revers de la main. Ma tante était vraiment une idiote. Je connaissais le moindre de ses points faibles et je savais comment elle se battait. Et elle, elle ne connaissait rien de moi.

Elle me toucha trois fois avec sa matraque de malheur. Mais je finis par arriver à l'assommer. C'est qu'elle est coriace en plus de ça. Je passais par dessus elle et me précipitais sur Scott.

- « Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, rien. Aurela.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a l'autre chasseur.

- Oui, je sais.

- Non. Il est juste là. »

Je me retournais rapidement et j'eus à peine le temps de voir son visage, qu'il me frappait au visage. J'entendis Scott crier mon nom et après ce fut le trou noir. La seule chose à laquelle je pensa fut : 'Et merde ! Derek va faire la gueule !' avant de m'évanouir.


	12. CHAPITRE ONZE

**CHAPITRE ONZE : ECHANGE D'INSULTE ENTRE KATE ET MOI. ET DIRE QUE J'EMBRASSE MA MERE AVEC MA BOUCHE.**

* * *

J'avais mal à la tête. Terriblement mal à la tête. Mes bras étaient attachés au dessus de ma tête et je pouvais sentir que l'on m'avait scotché quelque chose sur le ventre. Et on m'avait retiré mon tee-shirt.

Bon. Il fallait que je regroupe mes souvenirs parce que là, c'était le bordel. Je m'étais levée ce matin et j'avais croisé ma tante dans la cuisine. J'avais annoncé que je sortais avec Derek. Ensuite j'avais rejoint ce dernier chez lui et on avait discuté. Après Stiles avait débarqué comme un boulet pour nous dire que Kate avait mis la main sur Scott. J'étais alors partie à sa recherche. Mais avant j'étais passée chez moi, pour enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Fringues plus pratiques qu'une robe pour partir à la recherche d'un loup garou. J'avais trouvé la planque de Kate et maintenant j'étais suspendue à des chaines. Conclusion : je m'étais fait chopée. Merveilleux. J'allais surement me faire zigouiller par ma tante. Merveilleuse mort en perspective si vous voulez mon avis.

- « Je sais que tu es réveillé Aurela, alors ouvre les yeux », retentit la voix de Kate.

Ouille ma tête ! J'avais une méga migraine. J'ouvris un œil doucement et puis l'autre. Je ne sentais pas le sol sous mes pieds se qui voulait dire que je pouvais m'éclater à me balancer quand l'autre folle aurait dégagé.

- « Où est Scott ? demandais-je.

- Dans la pièce à côté. Je vous aurais bien mis dans la même pièce pour que vous vous voyiez en train de vous faire torturer mais je n'avais pas assez de place.

- Tu es une salope.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

- Oh ça non. Tu te dis que tu sauves le monde. Mais tu es une meurtrière Kate. Une putain de salope de meurtrière.

- Tu as un bien vilain langage. Tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ? Tu devrais avoir honte.

- Et moi, j'ai hâte de voir ta sale gueule de pourriture quand tu iras annoncer à ma mère que tu m'as tué. A ce moment là, c'est toi qu'elle butera. Et la terre s'en portera bien mieux.

- Si je vais annoncer à ta mère que tu es morte, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

- Peut importe. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tu arrives à échapper à ma mère, je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à ce que tu t'arraches les yeux avec les ongles. Pétasse ! »

Je lui crachais dessus et elle s'approcha de moi. Elle écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon ventre à cause de leurs longueurs. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient à la taille et je les attachais souvent pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent. Elle saisit mon menton dans sa main et elle approcha son visage du mien.

- « Tu vas souffrir. Je vais te faire hurler comme la chienne que tu es. Je vais te faire hurler comme ta copine Tara à hurler quand elle a brûlé vivre. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir voulu être un loup garou. Je vais te faire regretter d'être la pute de Derek Hale.

- Comme tu l'as été toi aussi. Tu es jalouse ? »

Kate me mit un coup de coude dans l'estomac et je retins le cri de douleur qui voulut s'échapper de ma bouche, ne laissant échapper qu'un 'OUF'. Kate se dirigea vers la table en bois où je remarquais un générateur électrique. Elle le mit en marche et je sentis le courant électrique me traverser de part en part. Putain, c'était à ça que servaient les trucs scotchés sur mon ventre ! Le hurlement passa la barrière de mes lèvres sans mon autorisation et Kate arrêta la décharge.

- « Maintenant, tu veux bien redevenir un gentille fille et arrêter de jouer au loup garou ?

- Je ne joue pas abrutie. Je suis un loup garou. Pas une chasseuse. Alors va te faire foutre.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Elle remit le générateur en marche et cette fois-ci, ça dura plus longtemps. La douleur était atroce et je crus que ma peau allait se détacher de mes os.

- « Tu peux résister à la douleur autant que tu veux Aurela. Ça ne sauvera pas Scott. Ni Derek d'ailleurs. Et je te ferais la peau de toute manière. Alors autant que tu me dises maintenant qui est l'Alpha.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et même si je savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Je préfère te tuer et aller m'occuper de lui après.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche chérie. Et arrête d'être insolente comme ça. J'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus respectueuse envers moi. Je reste encore ta tante.

- Et moi j'aimerais exploser ta sale tronche de poufiasse contre un mur mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

Je l'a vis serrer les mâchoires et elle me mit un énorme coup sur la tête. Qui m'assomma.


	13. CHAPITRE DOUZE

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : ENFIN DE RETOUR A LA MAISON**

* * *

Quand je repris connaissance, l'intérieur de ma bouche avait le gout du sang. Je passais ma langue contre ma joue et sentie une fine coupure qui était déjà entrain de se refermer. Je tirais un peu sur mes bras et sentis la coupure du métal contre la peau de mes poignets. J'avais mal dans les épaules à force de rester dans cette position. Je me balançais en cercle et, à force, ça me donnait le tournis.

- « Scott ? dis-je en sachant qu'il pourrait m'entendre.

- Aurela ?

- Oui. Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression de mettre fait rouer de coups. Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité si tu veux mon avis.

- Je veux bien te croire. Il faut trouver un moyen de prévenir Derek. On ne peut pas attendre que Kate tue l'un d'entre nous pour se mettre à bouger.

- Mais on fait comment. Je sais pas toi, mais ta gentille tante ne m'a pas laissé mon téléphone.

- Peut être. Mais il n'y a pas que le téléphone pour communiquer.

- Et y'a quoi d'autre ?

- Le hurlement.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoutes bien. »

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussais un rugissement de loup puissant. Je sentis les murs trembler et j'arrêtais. Ça Derek avait dut l'entendre.

- « Maintenant, on attend », dis-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre ma poitrine.

J'étais épuisée et j'avais mal partout. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche et me glisser dans mes draps pour ne plus en ressortir pendant au moins deux semaines.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a attendu que quelqu'un arrive mais j'eus l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Je somnolais et je sentis une main passer sur mon visage délicatement. Je grognais, pensant que c'était Kate.

- « Chut. Tout va bien, murmura la voix de Derek.

- Derek.

- Oui. Ne bouge pas, je vais te détacher.

- Tu es vraiment là hein ? Je ne rêve pas ?

- Non, je suis là. Je t'ai entendu.

- Et Scott ?

- Stiles se charge de le détacher. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es en bien plus mauvais état que lui. »

Quand Derek eut finit de détacher les menottes en fer, je m'écroulais au sol, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. Derek me rattrapa juste avant que ma tête heurte le sol.

- « ça va ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, répondis-je en caressant sa joue. Tu es si mignon quand tu es inquiet.

- Tu divagues complétement. Allez debout.

- Je ne peux pas. Mes jambes ne me portent plus.

- D'accord. »

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et le deuxième dans mon dos et me souleva. Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque et je nichais ma tête dans son cou. Dans le couloir étroit, nous retrouvâmes Stiles soutenant Scott.

- « On ferait mieux de se tirer avant qu'ils ne reviennent, fis remarquer Stiles.

- Alors bouges toi ! » le pressa Derek.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa nuque pour le calmer et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur de la planque. Il faisait jour et le soleil était presque à son sommet. Je fermais les yeux, éblouie par le trop plein de lumière.

- « Combien de temps, on a été enfermé ?

- Deux jours.

- C'est tout ? J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait une éternité. J'ai cru que l'on ne sortirait jamais de là.

- Ta mère est très inquiète. Tu vas lui dire la vérité ?

- Oui. Et la mère de Scott ?

- Stiles lui a dit qu'il passait le week end chez lui et qu'ils allaient camper. Avec les téléphones coupaient.

- Bonne idée.

- Dors si tu veux. Je te ramène chez toi.

- Merci, mon cœur. »

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller contre lui pour finir par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'avais des courbatures. Et j'étais dans mon lit. Je sortis mes pieds du lit et enfilais une paire de grosses chaussettes de ski. J'enfilais un gilet et descendis les escaliers.

Je me souvenais mettre légèrement réveillée en arrivant chez moi. Ma mère avait poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement en me voyant puis elle s'était attelée à soigner mes blessures. Derek leur avait raconté ce qu'il savait mais il n'avait pas voulu leur dire qui m'avait fait ça. Et il avait aussi demandé à mes parents de ne dire à personne que j'étais de retour. Que je leur raconterais moi-même.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, je vis mon frère et ma sœur. Ils déjeunaient et quand ils me virent, ils me sautèrent dans les bras. Je les embrassais et je vis enfin la personne que je rêvais de tuer depuis trois jours. Kate. Elle était assise dans la cuisine, en train de boire un café. Elle se figea quand elle me vit et je lui fis un sourire carnassier.

- « Thomas, Sharon, vous ne voulez pas monter vous laver ? Je vous emmène en ballade.

- Ouais ! » crièrent-ils en se bousculant pour atteindre la salle de bain en premier.

Une fois mon petit frère et ma petite sœur en sécurité en haut, je sautais sur la table de la cuisine et attrapais ma tante à la gorge, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Je m'étais transformée et je la fixais haineusement avec mes yeux jaunes.

- « Tu es une pauvre incapable Kate.

- Comment as-tu fais ?

- Je suis un loup garou. Je hurle à la lune pour appeler ma meute. J'ai appelé. Derek est venu. Et toi, je vais te saigner sur le sol de ma cuisine.

- Aurela ! hurla ma mère. Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends à la fin ? Pourquoi attaques tu Kate ?! »

Je tournais ma tête vers ma mère et retroussais ma lèvre supérieure sur mes dents.

- « C'est elle qui m'a enlevé ! C'est elle qui m'a électrocuté !

- Quoi ? demanda ma mère perdue.

- C'est elle qui a fait cramer la maison des Hale !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Kate.

- La ferme ! grognais-je. C'est elle qui a outrepassé toutes les règles du code des chasseurs ! Elle a tué des humains et des enfants tout à faire normaux ! Tara était normale !

- Je n'ai jamais fais ça ! se défendit Kate.

- Arrête de mentir espèce de sale menteuse ! Tu as avoué quand on était dans ta planque ! Tu as dis que tu voulais que je crie comme la chienne que j'étais ! Que je crie comme Tara quand elle a brûlé vive ! Tu as avoué devant moi !

- C'est vrai Kate ? demanda Robert, très sérieux.

- Mais non ! Vous n'allez pas croire un loup garou quand même !

- Je crois Aurela parce qu'elle ne nous a jamais menti, contrairement à toi, rétorqua Robert. Alors je repose la question une dernière fois Kate. As tu, oui ou non, fais ce dont Aurela t'accuse ?

- Non !

- Très bien. Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que Derek Hale témoigne lui aussi sur cette histoire ?

- Derek Hale est un loup garou.

- Peut être mais il a sauvé Aurela. Il l'a ramené à la maison.

- Vous, des chasseurs, vous préférez croire des loups garous plutôt qu'un autre chasseur ? Vous êtes complétement fou !

- Tu nies avoir brûlé la maison des Hale, mais tu ne nies pas d'avoir enlevé ma fille, dit ma mère, avec une voix glaciale.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais voulu enlever ma propre nièce ? C'est complétement fou !

- Tu n'avais l'air de t'inquiéter quand Aurela a disparu, fit remarquer Robert. Comme si tu savais déjà où elle était. Tu as enlevé Aurela. »

Kate ne répondit pas et me frappa au visage. Je poussais un rugissement et la rattrapais par la gorge et lui mis un coup sur la tête pour l'assommer. Kate s'écroula et je me redressais. Quand je regardais ma mère, j'avais retrouvé mon visage humain.

- « Pardon de m'être emportée, m'excusais-je.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, me dit Robert en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu as été remarquable. Tu as pensé à envoyer les enfants à l'étage. Je suis fier de toi. »

Je souris et je vis que ma mère pleurait. Je me précipitais vers elle et l'a pris dans mes bras.

- « Maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que Kate était dangereuse pour toi. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Arrête de pleurer ma petite maman, je vais bien.

- Je sais. Et j'en suis heureuse. Appelle ton petit ami. Je l'invite à diner à la maison ce soir.

- Et moi, je vais amener Kate à Chris et lui raconter tout ça, nous dit Robert. Si j'étais toi Ela, je me dépêcherais de m'habiller si tu ne veux pas aller te balader avec Thomas et Sharon dans cette tenue. »

Je souris et me dépêchais de m'habiller en prenant une bonne douche bien chaude. Que c'était bon d'être chez soit.


End file.
